An Edventful Evening
by Johto Oshawott
Summary: Edd was hoping that his first time at a night club will be something he won't regret. Sadly he was wrong, as his trip to the night club will become a journey full of not only regrets, but also surprises and memories that he'll always treasure in his lifetime.
1. It's a Time Consuming Anecdote

**An Edventful Evening**

Chapter 1: It's a Time Consuming Anecdote

In a basement located in Peach Creek, there live two best friends discussing the events that took place last night. The one lying face down on a bed is the young man who lives in his parent's Basement. This is Ed a tall fellow with yellow skin, short black hair, a unibrow and surprising no chin. He is currently wearing a green jacket, a shirt with red and white stripes, blue jeans and black shoes. The other person on the chair in the basement room is one of Ed's best friends named Eddy. The half-asleep Ed boy is the shorter of the two with pink-like skin and three strands of hair standing out of top of his head. This young man is wearing a yellow shirt with a purple collar and a red vertical line on the front, light blue pants, and red shoes.

"That was some party last night eh Lumpy?" said the short boy who wanted to start a conversation with his best friend, but instead got no response. "I Said that was some party last night eh Lumpy?" Eddy repeated, but this time with an angry tone indicating the mood he was in. Losing patience Eddy got off his chair and walk towards the bed Ed was lying on.

Once there Eddy notice that Ed was hiding his whole body under a sheet of blanket. Blinded by anger Eddy pulls the blanket off the bed without second thought. That when the short temper boy notice something cute and yet disturbing at the same time. It was Ed lying on his bed in the fetal position cuddling a chicken. "ED!?" Eddy yelled in a shocking nature due to the fact the image he just witness is going to haunt him in his dreams for the next two weeks.

"Yes Eddy." Ed responds while the poultry he's cuddling was pecking at the side of his head do due confusion (Let's face I too would be confuse it some big smelly guy was cuddling me to death in his bed).

Eddy knowing that he might regret asking this, but needed to for plot convenience asked Ed "Is that Rolf's chicken Gertrude, and why is it with you?"

Ed looked at Eddy dumbfounded, and yelled "Yes, because I love chickens Eddy!" As he continue to cuddle the poor poultry to death.

Eddy realizing that chicken belongs to his neighbor Rolf started to panic, because it's well known that is never a good idea to take livestock away from the foreigner. Rolf though a weird boy, is very passionate when it comes to his farm including his prizes chickens. Eddy remembers that last time Rolf caught him and Ed with Gertrude the chicken, Rolf was able to send the both of them to the local hospital for massive bone damage.

Panic soon became fear as both Ed boys heard footsteps coming from the basement steps. Eddy turns to Ed and demanded him to hide the chicken before Rolf comes busting thru the door. Due to his low IQ, Ed finally understood that what he did was not only a dumb thing to do, but was also "Not Cool" for him and Eddy. Under a lot of pressure Ed tries to find a place to hide the chicken, but sadly could not find one. Until he look at Eddy.

While looking at the blank stare his friend was giving him. Eddy nervously asks "Why are you looking at me like that Lumpy?" Ed without uttering a word just slowly walks towards him. Scared of what going to happen him, Eddy tries to talk his friends out of it "Ed don't come any closer." sadly it was a fail attempt as Ed just continues to walk slowly towards him. "No Ed, stop!" Eddy shouted right before Ed attack him.

During the scuffle The Eds hear a knock coming from the door. Knowing the situation he was in, Eddy fearfully answers the door. "Who is it?" Silence fills the room for what seem like hours (when in reality it only been seconds).

Suddenly the person behind the door breaks the silence. "It's me Double D." Relief that is not Rolf, but instead is their other best friend Double D (also known as Edd) Ed and Eddy let him in. Once enter Double D saw a strange sight. It was Ed standing next to Eddy who weirdly had a chicken head sticking out of his pants. "Eddy why is there a piece of live poultry in your pants?" he asked out of curiosity.

Eddy didn't answer the question right away because in front of his and Ed's eyes is their own strange sight. Double D a young man with white like skin and a tooth gap, who's taller than Eddy, yet shorter than Ed, was not in his usually clothes. He still had his trademark black ski hat on, but oddly had on a dark blue suite with a dark red tie, white collar shirt, and pair of dark blue shoes. What caught Ed and Eddy attention was his appearance. The suite was wrinkle, the tie was starting to fall apart, and there seem to be mud on his shoes. This was unlike "SockHead", since he was a well know clean freak in the entire Cul-De-Sac.

Eddy did not answer his friend's question, instead chose to ask his own. "Was with the get up SockHead?"

Before Double D could reply, his face suddenly turns red from embarrassment. That's when Eddy notices something interesting on his friend's cheek. Eddy went up to Double D to investigate what was on his face. After a closer look Eddy figure out what it was. "Hey SockHead why is there lipstick on your cheek?"

Ed then laughs at the situation that was taking place, and blur out "Double D went on a kissing crusade Eddy."

Eddy then looks at Ed "shut up Monobrow, SockHead was too chicken to go to the party. Remember? Oh that reminds me." Eddy then took the chicken out of his pants, and places it gently on the floor. "That feels so much better." Eddy sighs in relief.

"But I did attend the party." Double D said in retaliation to Eddy's comment.

Eddy then turn his attention towards Double D "Oh really? How come we didn't see you at Nazz's Jazz Party then?

"You probably did not locate me because I had to leave early." Double D replied, as he took a sit on the chair Eddy was on earlier.

"Why did you have to leave early?" Eddy asked wanting to know what happen to his "let's play it safe" friend.

Double D looks at his two best friends (and Gertrude), sigh and tell them "It's a complicated and time consuming anecdote gentleman."

"Well tell us." Eddy demanded

"Not now please, I only came here because I misplace my house keys, and I need the spare Ed has in his procession." Double D told his friends.

"Well if you want the spare then you have to tell us that long and complicated story." Eddy said as he smiles knowing that Double D has no choice, but to tell him that "time consuming anecdote."

Double D sighs in defeat "Fine I concede, I will tell you everything that happens to me last night."

After that Ed was overjoy. If there was one thing he loves (aside from butter toast and gravy) it's a good story. Ed then grab Gertrude places her on his lap as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Oh boy Story time Eddy, would there be Man Eating Werewolves from the Planet Jupiter?"

"Shut up Lumpy." Eddy told Ed as he proceeds to sit next to him. Eddy look at Double D "All right Sock Head start the story."

The Two D Ed Boy took a long deep breath. "My eventful evening all started when I was invited to Nazz's Jazz party.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Adolescence Peer-Pressure

Chapter 2: Adolescent Peer-Pressure

Double D's story all started in the hallways of Peach Creek High School, where he was approach by the Blond Bombshell Nazz. "Here you go dude." Nazz says as she offers Double D a piece of paper. Nazz was an attractive young woman who had fair white skin, short blond hair, and bright red lips. She was wearing her traditional black T-shirt, white tank top, purple jeans and black shoes.

"What's this?' Double D asks. (Who at the time was wearing his trademark black ski cap, red collar shirt, long red socks, blue shoes, purple shorts, brown jacket, and a yellow tie.)

"It's an invitation to my Jazz Party."Nazz told him.

"You're organizing a Jazz Party?"

"Yeah it's happening tonight at this cool place called Momma's Club. Everybody in the Cul-De-Sac is going to be there, so can I expect you to be at the party?" Nazz ask hoping Double D would come to the party, since he's a well like guy in the neighborhood.

Double D look at the blond and told her"Nazz I' am pleased that you invited me to your party, however I cannot attend."

"Why not?" Nazz ask.

Before Double D could reply someone else decided to answer for him. "Because Babe, nightclubs are his kryptonite." Both Nazz and Double D turn around to see it was Kevin who said that. Kevin is Nazz's boyfriend and local jock of the Cul-De-Sac. He has peach like skin, red hair, and an unusual shape chin. He's currently dressed in his long green shirt, black pants and shoes, plus his favorite bright red baseball hat in a backwards position.

"What that supposes to mean Kevin?"Double D asks after feeling offended by Kevin's remark.

"That you rather count all the ants in your ant farm, than go to party at a club." Kevin told Double D.

"That's not true."

"Sorry Double D, but I have to agree with Old Shovel-Chin on this one."

"Two a crowd and three a company Double D."

The three teens turn around to see it was Eddy and Ed. Both of whom shocking agree with Kevin's previous statement.

Eddy look at his friend "Let's face it SockHead ever since we made it in with the neighborhood kids, you kind of been chickening out of every party we were invited to."

"Not every party." Double D said with a shock look on his face.

"True just the ones that involved nightclubs." Eddy told Double D

"By the way what's with your beef against nightclubs?" Nazz ask the sock wearing Ed Boy.

"I dislike nightclubs, because they have loud music that causes deaf, lighting that goes on and off so fast it leads to blindness and floors that are unsanitary." Double D replied.

"But Double D Momma's club is not a nightclub. It's really a hangout for teens." Said Nazz

"What?" Double D asks Nazz while looking at her in disbelief.

"Well you see Momma's Club is a place where teen could hangout after school and on Fridays and Saturdays the place is open till midnight for nighttime parties." Nazz explains.

"How come I never heard of this place?"Double D asks.

"Because you been too busy with school clubs and activities to notice silly." Nazz answers.

"Oh." Double D said as his cheeks blush bright red due to embarrassment.

"So SockHead are you coming or not?"Eddy asked.

"Yeah don't be a dork, come to the party." Kevin ordered.

"Please join us Double D." Nazz begged.

"Let's party like January forth Nineteen ninety-nine Double D!" Ed shouted.

After hearing all the pleases and seeing the look on his friends' faces Double D decided to say "Alright I submit, I will arrive to your party Nazz."

"Cool dude can't wait see you there."Nazz says.

"See you later Double D." Kevin said as he and Nazz leaves while holding hand.

"You and I are going to party with a guy named Marty Double D." Ed stated as he walks away.

"Yeah whatever he means SockHead." Eddy said to Double D before he left. "Ed how do you know a guy named Marty?"

After everyone had left, Double D then whisper to himself "Curse adolescent peer-pressure."

_Scene_Break_

"Here I am standing in front of Momma's Club. Dressed in my fine suite, an hour before the festivity begins. I came here early to make sure this place is harmless to human body, as safety is my prime ..."

"Hey little man you OK?"

"Excuse me."

"You were… ED WHERE ARE YOU!?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Brighten Your Vocabulary

Chapter 3: Brighten Your Vocabulary.

Back in the present time The Three Ed Boys (and Gertrude) had been interrupted by an unwanted visitor. "ED!"Bursting thru the door was Ed's hot-headed baby sister Sarah. Sarah was a young girl with apricot skin, pink eyes, and orange hair. She currently wears a pink T-shirt, blue jeans, and magenta color shoes. Sarah looked directly at her big brother "Ed mom said that it's your turn to make breakfast."

"Not now baby sister. We're in the middle of story time." Ed told Sarah hoping to hear the rest of Double D's tale.

"What story?" Sarah asked.

"Well Brat before you interrupted, Double D was telling us what happen to him last night." Eddy said.

Sarah gave Eddy an angry look, but then Eddy pointed to Double D's direction. Sarah turn to face the Sock headed Ed Boy. Once Sarah look at Double D, she gave him a face of disbelief. "What the heck happen to you Double D?"

"Well Sarah as I stated before it's a complicated and time consuming anecdote." Double D replied.

Without looking at her older brother Sarah yelled"Ed!"

"Yes baby sister." Ed nervously said as he looks at the back of his young sibling's head.

"Breakfast can wait; I want to hear the story." Sarah said as she walks to the bed and sat next to her brother.

On the opposite side of Ed, Eddy looked at Sarah "Why the hell do you want listen to the story Twerp?" he rudely ask her.

Sarah then took her attention towards Eddy "Because Fathead I want to know happen to Double D."

After taking offends to Sarah's remark Eddy started screaming at her, in retaliation Sarah scream back. While in the middle of the screaming contest Ed cover his ear and humming loudly. As for the chicken in his lap, she was clucking due to the large amount of noise around her.

Being both impatient and sleepy Edd snapped "Enough!" Not only did Edd's yell stop the racket, it also caught the attention of the three people and one chicken. "Crude yet effective." Edd then took a deep breath. "Eddy, Sarah has the freedom to listen to the anecdote, because like you she too is curious. Sarah it is rude to barge into someone room without their permission. As for you Ed, is that Rolf's chicken?" Ed shamefacedly nodded, as Edd place his hand on top of his forehead indicating that he had just received a headache. "Good lord Ed, this is staring to get tedious. How many times have pleaded you to stop steeling Rolf chickens?

"But I love chickens Double D." Ed said with a sad tone.

"Unfortunately Ed we all know." Edd told the chicken loving Ed Boy. He then took another deep breath "May I please resume telling my anecdote." The three teens nodded "Ok let's see where I left offed. Now I remember."

_Scene_Break_

"Hey little man you OK?"

"Excuse me."

"You were talking to yourself like some short of weirdo." Said a well-built man who had an unusual blond hairstyle Edd has ever seen. The man was wearing blue jeans, black shirt, shoes and sunglasses.

"I apologize for my actions kind sir. People have told me that I the tendency of talking to myself." Edd told the man.

"What's with the gibberish talk?" The man said as he looked at Edd like he some kind of freak.

Edd then gave the man a puzzling look "What do you mean?"

"Why do use such big words like ten·den·cy?" The man asks.

Edd thought about the question that was just given to him. "I believe I use big words to brighten my vocabulary."

"Brighten your vocabulary?"

"Indeed."

The man then put his fist under his chin in a thinking motion "Do chicks dig a guy who brighten his vocabulary?"

Edd who was caught off guard by the man's question replied "I guess some girls do like a man with high intelligence." The man look confuses at Edd's statements "Yes some chicks do like a guy who brighten his vocabulary."

The man pointed in the air and said "I'll do it. Now how do I brighten my vocabulary?"

"You can purchase a dictionary."

"A dictionary?"

"You know a book that lists the words of a language in alphabetical order and gives their meaning."

"Where do I get one of those dictionaries?"

"You can get a dictionary at the local bookstore, but lucky for you I always carry one." Edd reach into his pocket and pull out a dictionary. The man then gave the young boy a puzzling look. "I like to read the dictionary when I'm waiting in line."

"Can I see it?" Ask the man.

Edd smile at the man and told him "Even better you can keep it for free." He then gave the man the dictionary.

After the man obtains the dictionary from Edd and yelled "Look out ladies here come Johnny and his bright vocabulary!"

"Your name is Johnny?" Edd said as he was stung by the man actions.

Johnny then looked at Edd. "Yes the name is Johnny. He hi ho, Johnny Bravo bouncer of Momma's Club." He said while posing.

"Well Johnny my name is Edd with two D's that is. It's nice to meet you. If you do not mind, may I please enter the club?" Edd asked politely.

"Sure you look cool." Johnny told the boy as he let him in the club.

"Thank you."

"No problem, oh say hi to my Momma OK."

"Um sure I will definitely do that." Edd said while wondering what Johnny meant by the comment.

_"Alright time to give this club_ _a thorough inspection it deserves." _Edd thought to himself as he approaches the building. Once he enters the building Edd observe his surroundings. _"Well it seems that someone just finish scrubbing the floors. There's also no cracks visual to the human eye, and over there it seems to be a bar. Strange why is there a bar in a place that mostly targets the underage? I better go and investigate."_

As Edd walk towards the bar he suddenly gets hit.

**_"_****_Phoom_****_"_**

End of Chapter 3


	4. Right is Always Right Right?

Chapter 4: Right is Always Right. Right?

**_"_****_Phoom_****_"_**

The collision sent the young teen lying on the floor. "Ouch. What in the world did I just ran into?" Edd then heard a voice.

"You ran into me!" The voice caught the boy's attention as he looks to see where it was coming from. It came from a girl who too was also on the floor cause by the collision. "Why don't you watch were you're going jerk?" The young girl said in a very angry tone.

Ignoring the girl's rudeness Edd who was the first to get up, decided to be civil. "I truly am sorry. I did not mean to invade your personal space." The boy said as he offers his hand to the girl.

The girl chooses to accept his offering, and use his help to get up from the floor. "Well make sure that does not happen again." The girl demanded before leaving in a huff.

The encounter with the girl went so fast that all Edd could remember was the color of her eyes. Green. "What a delightful little girl." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't mind her sweetie. She's just having guy trouble." Edd turn around to see that the voice came from behind the bar top. It was a middle-age woman with light blue hair who happens to be the bartender. She was dressed in a light blue shirt, purple jacket, pink pants, green diamond shade earrings, pink bandanna on her head, and purple sunglasses. "How may I help you?" the woman asked Edd, while she's busy wiping a glass cup.

"I am looking for the owner of this social establishment." Edd told the woman.

The woman looked at Edd and gave him a smile "Well you're looking at owner of this social establishment right here." She then put down the glass, and offers her hand to shake. "The name is Bunny Bravo."

Edd shook the Lady's hand "Eddward, It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Bravo"

"Oh you can call me Momma."

"In that case you have the right to call me Double D. Most people do anyway."

"Bravo? Does that mean that the bouncer is your son?"

"Yes he's such a good boy, not that bright though."

"I see."

After Momma was done shaking hands with Edd she asks "So Double D how can I help you."

"Well I'm here to attend a party my friend Nazz is hosting."

"Aw yes Nazz, such a cheerful person, but her party isn't happening for a while."

"That's the reason I'm here. I came to this social establishment early, because I wanted to ask you some questions."

"Ok shoot ask away sweetie." Momma told the boy

"Has the music caused anyone deaf?"

"No."

"Have the lights cause any trouble to one's sight?"

"We had never received any complaints about the lights."

"How often do you clean them?"

"These floors are clean every hour on the hour."

"How clean are the floors then?"

"So clean you can eat off of them."

"I rather not thank you, but do you serve alcohol?"

"No we only serve sodas and milkshakes at the bar, and let me tell you something I hate when people serve alcohol to young kid just so they can take their money. It makes me so mad I just want to kick some sense into them." Momma said in an angry manner.

"Good to know." Edd uneasily told the woman. "Thank you for answering my questions I really appreciate it."

"No problem dear just enjoy the party and have a good time."

"I will." The young boy said to the nice lady. Edd then started to think to himself. _"This get-together is actually going to be good. I did not know what I was so apprehension about. I cannot wait to see the look on everybody faces. What can possible go wrong."_

"Is that my boyfriend?"

"_That voice it cannot be._ _Oh Good lord anyone but her." _Edd then nervously turn his head around.

"Hi yeah boyfriend, did you miss me?" It was indeed his worst fears Marie Kanker. This short blue hair vixen was in her typical black tank-top, pink belt, green pants, and dark shoes outfit.

Edd quickly went to Momma "Excuse me do you by any chance have a back door?"

"That depends, who are you avoiding?" Edd pointed towards Marie's direction. Momma was then irate. "I can't believe this. I told my son to make sure that her and two sisters don't step foot in this building. You know sweetie I don't blame you. The last time those three girls were here they nearly burn this place to the ground. The back door is that way."

"Thank you." Edd told Momma as he left the club through the back. The back door leads Edd to an alleyway. The boy had two options. Go left, or go right. "_Right is always right. Right?"_ He said to himself before going into that direction."_Wrong_." It was a dead end. Edd then heard the back door open.

"Why are you playing hard to get Dream Boat?" Marie asks as she exits the building and slowly walks towards Edd.

Edd then turn around to face his nightmare. "Ma-Ma-Marie what brings you here?"

"Your cute little face brought me here." Marie replied

Edd then recall what Momma said earlier "I heard that Momma excluded you and your sisters from the club."

"That old bat did, but lucky for me her stupid son was too busy reading a dictionary."

"You don't say." Edd said as he realized that he inadvertently put himself in this situation.

At that moment Marie grabs Edd's collar shirt "Enough talk let's get smooching."

Paralysis by sheer fear Edd shouted "Halt, stop, refrain, desist! No!"

Just before their lips connected, a bright white light blinded the two teens. After that a loud sound emerges.

**_"Vroom."_**

**_"Vroom."_**

**_"Vroom."_**

As the bright light decreases a motorcycle comes out. The cycle suddenly went between the two teenagers separating them in the process. Edd then notice that there was a person on the motorcycle. The person was wearing a matching black jacket, pants, and boots. The person was also wearing a helmet that covers his or her identity. The Cyclist looked at Edd and orders him to "Get on."

Edd was at crossroads. There were two choices right in front of him. The first was to get on a stranger's bike without a helmet, risky not only the chances of being a kidnap victim, but getting severe brain trauma as well. As for his second option it was Marie Kanker herself. Knowing that both choices had consequences, Edd decided to go with the selection that he will least likely regret. "Thank You." Throwing caution to the wind the young man hop on the bike and hold tightly behind the person. As soon as Edd was on the bike, the cyclist rode off the alleyway and away from the blue hair Kanker.

"Who jack my boyfriend?" Marie asks herself trying to figure out what just took place in front of her eyes.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Cover in Unwanted Microorganisms

**AN: **It is I The Oshawott from Johto with some quick announcements. First off I like to thank everyone who has been reading this story, it means so much to me. Second I like inform the readers that this does not have a time table, so do not expect a chapter to come out on a certain day. Third I just finish working on chapter seven, and about to work on chapter eight. Finally please feel to favorite, follow, or review the story it help me motive myself when I'm working on these stories. Thank you for the support. Enjoy chapter five.

Chapter 5: Cover in Unwanted Microorganisms

Once again in the present times Edd was interrupted by a sound coming from the door "Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Ed asked

"Jimmy." The person behind the door answered.

"Jimmy who?"

"Um… just Jimmy"

Ed was then puzzled. "Who's Just Jimmy?"

"Ed you're an idiot." Eddy and Sarah said simultaneously.

Edd open the door and let Jimmy in. "Good day Jimmy. How have you been?" he asked.

"Swell, Double D." Jimmy replied. Jimmy was a fair skin, magenta eyed, accident prone flamboyant boy. He is Sarah best friend and good friends with Edd. His current appearance was a long-sleeved shirt, white pants, and brown shoes. Jimmy used to wear a brace ring around his face; nowadays he wears a retainer on both his upper and lower teeth. Jimmy then took a look at Edd "Oh dear, Double D what happen to you? You're a mess."

"It's a long story Jimmy." Sarah tells him.

"Can I please listen to the story?" Jimmy asks.

"But Jimmy you miss the beginning of the story." Sarah said.

"Well maybe you can start the story all over again?" Jimmy pleaded.

"No way Jimbo you snooze you lose." Eddy told the fragile boy.

Suddenly a loud sound grabs the attention of the people in the room.

_"Growl"_

Being startled by the sound, Ed drops the chicken and grabs Eddy in a tight squeeze "Eddy!" He shouted "Do you hear that? It sounds like the howl of a WereMole from the center of Nowhere."

Eddy pushed Ed away from hi.m "Ed you idiot that sound coming from your stomach."

Ed lifted his shirt up to see that his belly was indeed making the sound. "I'm hungry."

Sarah then look at her big brother "Well I'm hungry too, because someone didn't make me breakfast."

"Well Sa-Rah we didn't heard you complain during Double D's story." Eddy said in Ed's defense. Eddy then had an idea "How about this since we're all hungry let's go to the kitchen, and I'll make one of my world's famous omelets."

"Neat." Jimmy said.

"Sounds good I' am after all a bit peckish." Edd answered.

"Hooray eggs for Ed!" Ed happily responded.

_"Bwwaaaakk!"_ Gertrude yelled.

"O all right." Sarah spoke as she unfortunately has to agree that Eddy's idea was actually good.

After that exchange the five teens (and chicken) decided to go to the kitchen to have breakfast. While eating their breakfast Edd caught Jimmy up with his story. "So I decided to jump on the motorcycle."

Eddy then interrupted the conversation "I still can't believe you got on a motorcycle with a stranger. That's highly unlike you SockHead."

"Well I had no choice; the stranger did offer me a chance to get away from Marie Kanker."Edd replied.

"So…um who's the Strange Cyclist?" Jimmy asked.

"We haven't gotten to that part yet Jimmy." Sarah told him.

"Well then Double D; can you please continue with your story?"

"I do not have a choice Jimmy. Eddy over there has in his procession my spare house key and he won't give it back until I'm finish telling my anecdote." Edd replied.

_"Exposition Exposition Rush it out A.S.A.P." _Eddy sang as he spins the spare key around his ring finger.

"Alright already I'll continue where I left off." Edd said, as Eddy was starting to get on his nerves. Edd then sigh. "As I had stated before I decided to jump on the motorcycle to get away from Marie."

__FLASHBACK__

At the moment Edd was in a good news bad news situation. The good news Edd was far away from his tormentor Marie Kanker. The bad news however, he was now in an empty parking lot on a motorbike with a Strange Cyclist whom he just happens to save him from his situation. After the bike was in a complete stop, Edd decided to get off the cycle and walk a couple feet away from the Cyclist.

Edd look around his surroundings, and two things came to the young man's mind. The first was that he was in unfamiliar territory, and the second was the Strange Cyclist himself. Due to choice of clothing The Cyclist was wearing Edd had no idea what he look like. The race, age, and even gender could be anything, but what worry him the most was the motive. Why did The Strange Cyclist save him from Marie Kanker? The only way to find out was to ask The Strange Cyclist himself.

Edd took a deep breath look at The Strange Cyclist face to face (well helmet) and said "First let me start off by saying I 'am truly grateful that you save me from that hazardous situation. I know for a fact that if it has not been for you, my face would right now be cover in lipstick with unwanted microorganisms." Edd then took another deep breath and bow his head in front of the Cyclist "In other words Thank You." After that the young Ed boy lifted his head up and said "If I made be so bold to ask, your motive for saving me?"

Edd waited edgily for the cyclist to answer or even make some short of movement. Then all of a sudden The Strange Cyclist's hands went up to the helmet. With one hand on the front while other was on the back, the cyclist begin to remove the helmet. Even though it just been a few seconds it felt like centuries to the poor young man, as he anticipation awaits to see who The Strange Cyclist was and the reason for his rescue.

As soon as the helmet came off, The Strange Cyclist's identity was finally expose right in front of the young man. After seeing The Strange Cyclist's face Edd was in complete shock, because the identity of The Strange Cyclist was her. The girl he just met a couple minutes ago.

The Strange Cyclist… is The Green-Eye Girl.

End of Chapter 5

**AN: **Special Thanks to Zilla 2000, ThaviduZeroX, and Allie Cat.


	6. Kidnapping is Also Rude

Chapter 6: Kidnapping is Also Rude

After finding out the identity of The Strange Cyclist, Edd started to recap today's events in his head. _"Why do I always end up in these types of situation?" I thought I was done with this like four years ago. I guess not, seeing how I left my home to go to a club hoping to party with some of my acquaintances. Instead here I' am standing in an empty parking facing of a strange green eye girl (whom I just met)that for unknown reasons rescued me from being kiss to death by Marie Kank….." _

"Hello Earth to dweeb, come back to reality." The Green-Eye Girl said, as she waves her hand in front of the young boy's daze face.

Edd shook his face in a horizontal motion, as he look at the Green-Eye Girl, and notice that aside from her green eyes she also had short black hair. "Who in the world are you?" He asks.

"I'm Buttercup." The Green-Eye Girl replied.

"Your name is Buttercup?"

"Yes it's Buttercup. Got a problem?" She said in an angry tone.

After noticing that he struck a nerve, Edd swiftly told the girl. "Nope, I have no problem at all."

"Good!"

"Um…well if you don't mind me asking, can I please know what our current location is?"

"Downtown Townsville."

"Townville!?" Edd said in a shocking matter, knowing the fact that Townville it's pretty far from Peach Creek. "Out of curiosity, how long have I been hitchhiking with you?"

Buttercup took a quick look at her watch "Let's see, maybe 30 minutes."

"I have been riding on a high speed cycle without a helmet for about a half an hour!?" Edd said once again in shocking matter.

"You know it's rude to ask a lot of questions." Buttercup told Edd, as she started to get sick and tired of his consent questioning.

"You're right it is rude to ask a lot of questions. Do you know what's also rude? Kidnapping!" Edd cried out, as he was starting to lose patients.

"I thought you were _"truly grateful" _and that I save you_ "from that hazardous situation." _" Buttercup told the young man.

After hearing Buttercup's remark Edd realized that she was right and that the situation he's in was better than the one with Marie. Feeling guilty the young man took a deep breath to gain his composure. "You're absolutely right I am truly grateful that you save, I apologies for my outburst. Please forgive me." He begged.

"You're forgiven."

After hearing that he was forgiven, Edd was then delightful "Thank you so Mu..." But suddenly Buttercup interrupts him.

"Under one condition." Buttercup said as her hand was held in a number one position in front of Edd's face.

"Please due tell this condition." Edd nervously replied.

"You would have to promise me that you'll do whatever I say for the rest of the day."

Shock by the green-eye girl's request Edd ask "Let's say I do not agree with this requirement?"

Buttercup then gave the boy a sly smile. "If you don't, not only will I not forgive you. I'll also leave you stranded here all by yourself."

Knowing he had no choice, but to accept the deal. Edd took a deep breath and murmur "Fine I'll do it."

"What was that? Can you repeat that again?"

"I Said I'll do it!" Edd loudly repeated.

"Good to hear." Buttercup then got on her cycle, put on her helmet, and told the young man "Hop on." Edd uneasily look at the girl and her cycle. "Don't worry were we going is not too far away." Buttercup said in a happy manner.

Edd took another deep breath, let out a sigh, and hop on the cycle behind the girl. "Where are we going anyway?" he ask.

"You'll see kid." Buttercup told Edd, just as she relies something important. "Before I forget what's your name?"

"Eddward, my name is Eddward."

"Well Eddward are you ready to go?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope."

"Then yes."

With that the young man leaves the parking lot with the Green-Eye Girl on her cycle to unknown territory. While holding tightly to the Buttercup's body for his dear life Edd begins to wonder what she wanted him to do. _"What in the world is this person's agenda, and why does she need me for? Maybe it's just something simple, like helping her with her homework. Perhaps it could be something challenging such as building a model. Or worst she needs my help to commit a Federal Crime. Good lord I really hope this does not affect my chances to get into a high level University."_

"We're here." Buttercup said interrupting Edd's thoughts. The two teen's cycle was park in front of house.

"Where are we?" Edd ask.

"We're at a friend's house." Buttercup told Edd, as the two teens then got off the cycle and headed towards the front door. Buttercup proceeded to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" The voice behind the door asks.

"It's me Buttercup."

"Okay one moment." The door was then open by a dark skin tone girl in a red cap wearing pajamas. "Hi Buttercup I was wondering when you were going to show up. Whose you're friend?"

"This is Eddward my date for tonight." Buttercup answers shocking Edd in the process.

The Red Cap Girl took a good look at Edd. "Well it's a major upgrade from the last one. Nice to meet you Eddward my name is Abigail."

"It's…It's nice to meet you too." Edd told Abigail as he was still in shock by Buttercup calling him her date.

Abigail then invited the two to come inside. "So Abigail, are there ready?" Abigail nodded in response. "Cool, where are they?"

"They upstairs in my room, I'll take you there but first I have to do something. Come with me, you can come too if you want Eddward."

"Sure I do not see why not." Edd said as he follows the two girls into the living room.

As the trio enters the living room Abigail yell out "Hey girls Buttercup and I are headed upstairs to get ready for tonight. In the meantime please keep our guest Eddward company.

"OK!" three girls in their pajamas said in unison.

Seeing what's in front of him, Edd whispers in buttercup's ear, "Why are we at a sleepover?"

End of Chapter 6


	7. That Wasn't a Proper Introduction

Chapter 7: That Wasn't a Proper Introduction

"YOU WENT TO AN ALL-GIRLS SLEEPOVER!" Eddy yelled out.

"Yes I did, and it's no big deal." Edd said as he picked his ear. "By the way, what did I told you about volume-control?"

"That's not the point."

"Than what is the point, Eddy?"

"The point is that you want tO AN ALL GIRLS SLEEPOVER!"

"That explains the lipstick on your cheek." Jimmy pointed out.

"Who went to an all-girls sleepover?" Said a voice coming that was coming from outside the kitchen.

"And who has lipstick on the cheek." Said another voice.

The voices turn out to be Kevin and Nazz who just enter the kitchen.

"Double D went to an all-girls sleepover, and that's why he has lipstick on the cheek." Sarah explained.

"I told you Double D went on a kissing crusade Eddy." Ed said

"Shut up Ed." Eddy replied

"Nice." Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Nazz yelled.

"How could you Double D? I thought you were a role model that I could look up." Jimmy said in disappointment.

"Jimmy I ensure you nothing inappropriate happened at the sleepover while I was there." Edd declared.

"So, no lemon?" Ed asked

"Jesus Ed there is no lemon in the anecdote. This is a rated T fanfic after all." Edd told Ed.

"What anecdote? Nazz questioned.

"The complicated and time consuming anecdotes about my eventful evening last night that I'm being force to tell." Edd stated to Nazz.

Nazz look at her boyfriend. "I told you Momma was right." Then look at Edd "Momma did say you came to the party early to ask questions, but was force to leave." Edd nodded his head to confirm Nazz's comment. "What force you to leave?"

"Marie Kanker was there, so Double D had to escape by going through the back door. However he went into dead end. But suddenly he was rescue by a Green-Eye Girl name Buttercup. Who then took him to an all-girls sleepover, because she needed his help." Sarah told Nazz.

"Those were very impressive outlining skills Sarah. Anyway what Sarah said was accurate, and if you want you both are free to stay and listen to the rest of the story" Edd uttered.

"I would like that. What about you Kevin?"

"Sure Babe, I don't see why not." Kevin replied

"Alright than, let's see where did I left off? Now I remember."

__FLASHBACK__

"Why are we at a sleepover?"

"I thought you were going to stop asking question." Buttercup responded.

Edd sign admitting defeat. "Sorry I will be seen not heard for now on."

"You don't need to Edd. Feel free to talk to other girls while I help Buttercup get ready." Abigail then faces Buttercup. "You go ahead I meet you in my room, after I introduce Edd to the girls. Okay?"

"Sounds good, don't keep me waiting." Buttercup said before heading upstairs.

"Eddward allow me to introduce you to the girls." Abigail told the young man.

_"This is great I get proper introduction to minimize the unwanted attention." _Edd thought to himself.

"Girls this is Buttercup's date Eddward, Eddward these are the girls. Alright I have go help Buttercup. Don't go causing trouble for Numbuh 5 alright." Abigail then left.

Eddward not wanting her to leave tried to convince her to stay. "Wait that wasn't a proper…"

**_"Slam."_**

"…introduction." After that epic fail, Edd then observe the three girls in front of him. The girl in the middle had long blond hair, light skin and was wearing orange pajamas with dark red stripes. The girl from the left had long black hair, black eyes, and wearing a light purple nightdress. Finally the girl on the right had wavy red hair, freckles, and wore yellow sleepwear. "Um nice to make your acquaintance, as Abigail indicated my name is Eddward." The young man said in a nervous tone.

Breaking the silence the girl in the middle decided to talk first. "Hello Eddward my name is Rachel it a pleasure to meet you."

"Hi I'm Kuki." Said the girl in the green pajamas

"Yeah I'm Fanny." The girl in the yellow sleepwear uttered in an offhand manner.

"So Eddward how did you and Buttercup meet?" Rachel asked.

"Well we met not too long ago, Buttercup saved me from a dreadful situation at Momma's Club." Edd answered

"Interesting, well I never seen you around before are you from a different area?"

"Ye...Yes I' am from Peach Creek." Edd replied as he started to relies he was being interrogated.

"I see, have you ever comit…"

"I got one. Do you like Rainbow Monkey?" Kuki ask as she interpreted Rachel in the process.

"Kuki!"

"What I wanted to know."

"That wasn't part of the plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan to find out a little bit about Buttercup's date, you know that plan."

"Oh I'm so silly, I forgot."

"You know moments like this it makes me start to wonder who the dumb one in your relationship is."

"My relationship with whom?"

"Wally."

"Are you calling Wally dumb?"

"No I'm calling YOU and Wally dumb."

"That's so mean."

"I know its mean and I don't like, but you make it so easy."

"Um excuse." Edd said as he interrupted an amusing argument between friends "I don't mean to intrude in your conversation, but I have to ask. What plan are you gossiping about?"

Recognizing that she said the word plan, Rachel tries to cover it up. "Did I say plan what I meant to say was land, yeah Kuki that wasn't part of the land. You know that the land ends at down the lane."

"I do not know what you're talking about Rachel."

"Oh come on!"

"What like my boyfriend I'm dumb too."

"Kuki I'm sorry for calling you dumb."

"What about Wally?"

"Oh Wally, well he's not too bright."

"Rachel!"

"Shut up the both of you!" Fanny yelled as she got real annoyed of the situation that was going around. "The plan was for us to ask you some questions to find out if you're just like her other exes."

"Fanny!" Rachel cried out.

"It doesn't matter just look at the way he's dressed. He's wearing a ski-cap. People who wear a ski-cap have low-intelligences and own a skateboard without a helmet." Fanny explained

Silence filled the room, as Edd began to feel something erupt inside of him cause by the redhead's misleading assumption. "I see you have a problem with my hat. The same hat that is hiding a shameful scare I got from a dodgeball incident." Silence was replaced with awkwardness. "I'll I have you know that according to an IQ test I score a one thirty-five, and that I' am the head of the Safety Club at my school." Awkwardness was then replaced with amazement. "And here is some more information I like to reveal. I enjoy learning; loathe playing the pedal steel guitar, have a need to label my surrounding before I go to bed, obsess with being clean, my role models are: Einstein, Darwin, Utonium, and Edison. Lastly I have never committed a crime, because I have full respect for the rules." Finally silence return to the room with a hint of shock.

Abigail then arrival back to the room breaking the silence. "Hey Eddward Buttercup is ready."

After hearing that Buttercup was ready Edd calm himself down and say "Thank you for allowing me to spend time with you girls. Let's do this again sometime, have a pleasant evening." He then left with the three girls still in shock.

As Edd and Abigail walk towards the bottom of the steps Edd ask "Excuse me Abigail. What were you getting Buttercup prepared for anyway?"

Abigail chuckle "Just look up."

Edd look up and two words came out of his mouth "Good Lord."

"How do I look?"

End of Chapter 7

**AN: **I' am still working on Chapter 8, and hopefully I'll posted by next weekend.


	8. Why did You Use Scare Tactics?

Chapter 8:Why Did You Use Scare Tactics?

"How do I look?" Buttercup asked.

Edd could not say a word as he was staring at the most amazing scene his eyes had ever met. On top of the stairs was Buttercup in dark green dress, black heels, and a little bit of makeup. "Yo Eddward." Abigail yelled as she snap the boy back to reality. "How does Buttercup look?"

"Oh…um you look exquisite." Edd said.

"Exquisite? I like that." Buttercup said as she walks down the stairways.

"So what is the destination we are going to?"

"Buttercup, girl you haven't told him." Abigail cried out.

"I couldn't." Buttercup replied.

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because I just met the guy like a few hours ago."

Silence reel its ugly head as Abigail was in total shock. "Let numbuh five get this you just pick some random boy in a suit, kidnapped him, and force him to obey your command without telling him what's going on."

"No that's not true I save him and he agree to help me. No questions ask." Buttercup responded.

Abigail then looked at Edd forcing him to talk "She did rescue me; however she was going to leave me abandon in a parking lot it I did not agree to her terms."

Abigail then looked at Buttercup causing her to speak. "Don't give me that look. It's not like I did it before."

"Has she done it before?" Edd asked.

"Shockingly no." Abigail answered back. "Well can you at least tell him right now?"

"Fine I'll tell him." Buttercup then took a deep breath. "We're going to fancy party"

"Tell him why." Abigail ordered.

"So that I can finally one up my sister."

"Now tell him why you need his help."

A blush suddenly appeared on Buttercup's face. "Do I have to?"

"Whose car are you taking?"

"Awe…fine. The party we're going to is only for couple, and I need a date to get inside." After hearing the explanation it causes Edd to not only become nervous, but have a blush as well. "I hope you're happy?"

"Numbuh five is only happy when there's candy involve." Abigail then reach into her pocket pull her keys and toss them to Buttercup. "There better not be a scratch on Numbuh 5's car or else."

Buttercup raise an eyebrow at that remark "Or else what exactly?"

"Or else I have to be force to use this." Abigail then pulled out an oddly shape weapon.

"No not the GUMMZOOKA." Buttercup said as she holds covers her hair.

"Yes the GUMMZOOKA."

"What is the GUMMZOOKA?" Edd ask in confusion.

"Oh this little old thing. It shoots gumballs causing the target to be in a very sticky situation, especially the hair of a reckless girl."

"Okay you made your point. I got the message." Buttercup murmured though her teeth as her try to grip her anger.

"Good." Abigail reacted with a sly grin.

"Eddward I'll meet you in the garage, I need to get the invitations." Buttercup said as she left the room. This gave Edd time to ask Abigail a quick question.

"Out of curiosity why did you use scare tactics on Buttercup?"

"Well because of her carelessness Buttercup is a very entrusting person, but when she is threaten she suddenly becomes a person you can always rely on."

"Intriguing."

"Eddward I don't want to be late, get your rear into the car now!" Buttercup yelled out from the garage."

"Well it a pleasure meeting you Abigail."

"Likewise Eddward, and be careful, Buttercup is well in your own words has spontaneity characteristic."

"That's something to contemplate about." Edd said as he went inside the garage, and close the door.

"Numbuh five should pray to Antonucci for that boy's sake, because he does not know what he just agreed to." Abigail whispered to herself as she made her way into the living room. Once enter she saw a bizarre site. All three of her friends were frozen still with their mouths wide open. "What in the world happen to you guys?"

Edd was just about to enter the car when he was suddenly block by a hotdog, a bag of popcorn, and a glass soda bottle (all of which had arms, legs, white glove, black shoes, eyes, and a mouth) that started to sing. _" Let's all go to the lobby. Let's all go to the lobby. Let's all go to the lobby, to get ourselves a treat ."_

"Edwin!" Edd yelled at Ed, as the yellow dork interrupt the story in present time.

"Yes Double D."

"Why did you interrupted my anecdote, and inserted melodic nutrients."

"Because I thought the story was boring and needed something to make it exciting."

"Ed my anecdote is based on events that took place last night, not a work of fiction."

"But Double D we are a work of fiction." Ed's comment causes the room to be silence."

Edd finally broke the quietness. "Ed moments like this make me want to donate your brain to science."

"Would I get a tax reduction?"

"Moving right back to my anecdote, as I was about to enter I suddenly…"

__FLASHBACK__

When he was suddenly stop by a thought running in his head. Buttercup who was in the driver's seat starting to get impatient and asks. "Eddward why did you stop?"

"I just had a thought. What is your relationship with your sister like?" Edd asked.

Buttercup was caught off guard by Edd's question. "Why do want to know?"

"Because I believe she's the reason why you need my assistance, and I would like to know you two relationships."

"I don't have time for this. Get in the car or we'll be late." Buttercup Demanded.

"Sorry I'd forget we have a time limit. Can you at least tell me on our drive over there please?" Edd pleaded.

Buttercup looked directly at Edd's face in order to intimidate him into submission. However she knew that trick would not work, because she notice that young man would not budge until he got his answer. So she admitted defeat by taking a deep breath and said "Fine."

"Really, thank you." Edd said with a smile on his face, as he steps into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, whatever it's no big deal." Buttercup told the boy as she started the car. Put it into drive, and left the garage to their target destination.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Why Are Siblings So Troublesome?

**A/N: **I Know I promise two chapters this weekend, but due to college it's really difficult to find the time to do these chapters. Because of that I was only able to do one chapter this week. However I do have an announcement regarding the schedule for _An Edventful Evening, _and the upcoming story I'm working on at the bottom of the page, so stay tune for the announcement. However for right now here's chapter nine of _An Edventful Evening._

Chapter 9: Why Are Siblings Troublesome?

Buttercup took a deep breath as she's about to tell the passenger in the car a story about her relationship with her sister. "I have two sisters. One acts like a crybaby the other is Little Miss Perfect."

After hearing the surprisingly short story Edd gave Buttercup a blank stare. "That's it?"

"Yep that's it, so sit down and shut up." Buttercup said in a demanding way.

"I see." Edd said knowing that wasn't the whole story. "I believe there's more to your little anecdote."

"Really?"

"Yes really, and the reason why you're not telling me, is because you're have a hard time sharing your feelings."

"Excuses me?"

"You're excuse."

"I do not have a hard time sharing my feelings."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. When it comes to my feeling I am like an open book."

"By open book do you mean in order for someone to open the book they have to unlock it by having the key and knowing the password."

"Don't make me stop the car and kick your head off your neck." Buttercup said in an angry tone.

Knowing he touch an nerve Edd told the Green-Eye Girl "Sorry I did not mean to make you angry, is just that you're going through tremendous amounts of trouble to one-up this sister of yours." Buttercup then gave Edd a strange look. "Do not give me that look you know I'm right, and it of bothers me that a person has such a strong dislike for her sibling."

"Why does that bother you, do you have good relationship with yours? Buttercup asked.

"No sadly I do not have a sibling, but my two best friends do and their relationship with their siblings are kind of troublesome."

"What's wrong with their relationship?"

"Well for one of them he has a baby sister that always treats him like grime, so much it infuriates me. Don't let that comment give you any false ideas about the sister she's a nice person, but she shows no respect to her big brother just because she thinks she can. Now I know what you are thinking _"_why does not the brother just stand up to the sister?_"_ Because he's has a Blind Obedience attitude. He thinks it's normal to follow orders without questions. But what really exasperates me the most is when the sister never says thank you to the brother for completing the obligation. If I was not a guy and a pacifist I would smack some sense into her."

After Edd's outburst the car was filled with silences for a large amount of time. "So what about the other best friend?" Buttercup questioned, breaking the silences in the process.

Edd took a deep breath "Well my other best friend has a big brother, who he tells stories about to the neighborhood kids and I, ever chance he gets. He used to tell us how great his brother was, and how he was able to accomplish impressive feats. One day my friends and I were kick out of the neighborhood because of a botch con we did. Since we could not return to our homes my friend had a suggestion. That suggestion was to go to his brother's place for shelter. Once we got there we finally had the opportunity to meet this brother. He was nice at first, until he played a mean game of uncle with his little brother. It turns out that my friend stories about his brother he were all lies, and that the reason why he told those stories was so that he can look cool. After my friend was able to finally told truth, we (with help from the neighborhood kids) were able to defeat his big brother and accepted by neighborhood kids."

"Those were some Interesting stories, thanks for sharing." Buttercup replied.

"No thank you for listening, I 'm really grateful."

"No problem."

"So."

"So what?"

"So can you please tell me your relationship with Little Miss Perfect Sister?"

"Maybe later, because now's not a good time."

"What is now not a good time? It seems to me it's a perfect time to hear your story."

"Because we're here." Buttercup said as she pointed to the direction of the intended building.

_"What was quite a speedy drive, maybe one day I'll get her to discuss her relationship with her sister"_ Edd thought to himself.

"Oh come on!" Buttercup yelled out as she interrupted Double D's thoughts.

"What is the matter?" Edd asked.

"I cannot find a parking spot."

"Well there is a major event going on, so it is exceptive for the parking lot to be full of automobiles."

"Oh just shut up." Buttercup told the boy as she was starting to get annoyed by the lack of parking spots. "What do we have here?" she said looking at the empty parking spot.

"Um Buttercup I do not think that is a good idea."

"You're right is a great idea." She said as she parks in the spot.

"Buttercup I think you need to consider what you are about to do."

"What do I need to consider?" Buttercup questioned as she got out of the car.

"You need to consider where you just park into." Edd told her as he pointed to the handicapped sign located at the parking spot.

"Oh the sign, that's nothing to worry about."

"But what if…"

"…Somebody finds the car and tolls it away. That's not going to happen, because nobody going to find out about it. So don't worry about it." Buttercup said as she headed toward the main entrance of the building.

Edd then sign in defeat "I hope for your hair's sake you're right." He said to himself as he follows Buttercup.

**_"DING-DONG"_**

"I'll get it" Ed yelled out, as the sound of the doorbell interrupts Double D's Story.

As so as Ed left the room, Sarah spoke to the group. "Do you guys really think I mistreat Ed?" Silences then filled the room as the teens awkwardly stayed quiet not knowing what to say to the red-hair girl.

Then suddenly the teens heard screaming, coming from the living room. "Aaahh!"

End of Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well it's announcement time in the last week I have been working on a different story and that story takes place in the Total Drama Universe. It's called _The Totally Dramatic Afterlife _and it takes place years after Total Drama Revenge of the Island. For more information find the story here on the Fanfiction website in the Total Drama section. The prologue should be up soon, and chapter 1 (along with chapter 10 of _An Edventful Evening)_ should be up next weekend. As for the schedule I will try to do one chapter per story each weekend. That's all I have to say, so feel free to leave a review and have a good day.


	10. Let Us Act Like Gentleman

Chapter 10: Let Us Act Like Gentleman

"Aaahh!" Ed screamed as he was facing his consequences.

"How many times has the Son of a Shepherd told the One-Brow Ed Boy to never steal Rolf's chickens?" Shouted by a blue-haired brown skin young man wearing a yellow T shirt with red horizontal stripe, light blue jeans, and red mixed with white shoes. This is Rolf a neighborhood kid from an unknown foreign country, who always speaks in the third person.

"You're the son of Commander Shepard from Mass Effect?" Ed asked, while giving Rolf a naive smile.

After hearing that statement Rolf somehow got angrier. "How dare you. Not only did you steal Rolf's chickens, but you also compares Rolf's father to a character who always controlled by a video game player, like mindless sheeps herding by a dog in a grasses field. Are you telling Rolf that The Son of a Shepherd's father is a pushover? If you are, then Rolf will have to challenge The Turkey Eyes Ed Boy to a duel for dishonoring of Rolf's family name."

"Now wait a minute Stretch." Eddy said entering the room living room. "Before we involve fish and special effects that would satisfy a movie going, Can we just talk about over breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

"Yes Breakfast I bet you haven't had any yet, because you probable spend most of the morning looking for your chicken. Am I right?" Eddy said trying to calm down the irate foreigner.

"Well Rolf has grown a little ravenous for some meat that nature provides, while searching for the party poultry."

"Then how about you follow me into the kitchen, so that I can make us something to eat."

"But Eddy, you already had Breakfast." Ed intervenes.

"No I didn't Ed, Remember?"

"Yes Eddy you did. I remember you, me, Sarah, Jimmy, and even Gertrude having some of your World Famous Omelets for Breakfast."

"Thanks for reminding Ed you're not only a good friend, but also a man with high intelligences." Eddy said sarcastically.

"Aw Eddy I think you're too cool for school." Ed said, causing Eddy to give himself a face palm.

"You ate eggs in front of one of Rolf's Chickens? DO YOU WANT ROLF TO LOSE HIS CHANCES OF WINNING A BLUE RIBBON AT THE COUNTRY FAIR, DUE TO HIS CHICKEN SUFFERING TRAUMA FROM WITNESSING HER SPECIES BEING DEVOURER BY GIANTS!?"

"No." Eddy whispery replied.

"YES!" Ed loudly answered.

"ED!?"

"What Eddy? It's fun seeing Rolf act like this. It reminds me of The Overly Acting Outsiders from Planet Neptune"

"That's it. You two Ed Boys shall feel the wrath of the Son of a Shepherd!"

"Um Excuse me Rolf." Edd said trying to stop Rolf from destroying Ed and Eddy."

"Not now Two-D Ed Boy, Rolf has to restore his family's honor by turning these two poultry thieves into nana's favorite cat food."

"Your nana eats cat food?"

"Yes only when there is a full moon."

"Okay whatever work for one's digestive system I guess, anyway Rolf can I please talk to in private?"

"After Rolf's done getting his family's honor back."

Knowing that words won't work on the country boy Edd decided to use an aged old technique. He grabs Rolf's ear "Now Rolf." The sock-headed young man said, as he pulls Rolf by the ear into the kitchen.

"You're hurting Rolf's ear." Rolf cried out.

"Well you got no one to blame but yourself." Edd told the foreigner.

Edd and Rolf enter the kitchen, which was occupied by Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, and even Gertrude. "Do you what us to leave?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I need to talk to Rolf in private. Would you guys please be so kind as to exit the kitchen and go into the living room?"

"Okay." Jimmy said, while the other neighborhoods kids nodded in agreement. The teens and Gertrude then left the kitchen leaving Edd only with Rolf."

"Okay Rolf let us talk like civilizes gentleman, and not like World Wrestling Entertainment Superstars who are about to cut a promo telling their opponents what they're going to do to them at WrestleMania."

"Okay Rolf will act like a gentleman."

"Are you really going to act civilizes?"

"Yes."

"And you will not attack Ed and Eddy?"

"Yes, Rolf will Rolf will."

"Ranger's honor?"

"Yes, Ranger's honor Ranger's. Just let go of Rolf's ear from this painful pinch hold."

"It will be my pleasure Rolf." Edd said as he lets go of Rolf's ear.

"Rolf has never felt such pain like this since Victor mistook Rolf's hair for a bed of grass." He said as he rubs his ear,

"Yes I predict it would be the last time you dyed your hair green?"

"You are spot-on Middle Ed Boy."

"Rolf this has to stop between you and Ed."

"What are talking about?"

"Ed steals your chickens. Causing you to get mad, yell like a gorilla whose territory was invaded by an enemy, and proceed to beat him up with Eddy in the crossfire."

"Well he has to stop stealing Rolf's Chicken."

"He's never going to stop Rolf, we are talking about Ed."

"You're right the No Chin Ed Boy does have the tendency of not giving up"

"Then how about you just give him a pet chicken?"

"What are you saying?"

"By giving Ed a pet chicken he will stop stealing your chickens. Plus you are also expecting some new chicks to hatch pretty soon."

"So Rolf should give The Ed Boy a chicken egg?"

"No, do not give Ed an egg he will confuse it with an actually chicken, instead give him Gertrude."

Rolf then thought about Edd's suggestion over a large amount of time. "By giving away Gertude, would The Ed Boy stop stealing Rolf's chickens?"

"Yes this should stop Ed from thieving your prizes Chickens."

"Okay Rolf will trust his fellow Urban Ranger's judgment."

"Thanks Rolf, I promise you will not regret it."

"Rolf hopes you are right. By the way how do you know about the WWE? Rolf does not take the skinny and weak Ed Boy as a wrestling fan." Rolf asks as headed back into the living room, along with Edd.

"I have a pen pal who is a Lucha Libre."

"Oh that makes sense."

End of Chapter 10

**A/N: **This may look like it has nothing to with the story, but I promise you this will have something to do with a future story taking place after the events of An Edventful Evening.


End file.
